If I knew you were coming I would have baked a cake
by LTlover
Summary: Daphne attempts to bake a cake for Niles.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Authors Note: I wrote this story intending on going in a totally different direction, but somehow this transpired. Hope you enjoy it. **

It has been about three months since Niles had his open heart surgery. The dust has finally settled and things are back to normal at the Montana. Niles and Daphne are still in the honeymoon phase of their marriage. Although Daphne's mother Gertrude is living with them, the couple seizes every opportunity to express their love for one another.

One night Daphne decided to attempt to bake a chocolate cake for Niles. She had always thought that she was a decent cook; however her husband disagrees with her. He's never been rude or disrespectful about it, but she knows he doesn't care for most of her cooking. Niles is a fantastic cook. Ever since they got married they cook most of their meals together. She loves all the times they've spent together in the kitchen side by side slaving over the hot stove. Tonight however she was determined to make this cake by herself. She just prayed it would turn out the way she hoped.

In their kitchen Daphne had layed out all the ingredients for the cake. She took out all the bowls and utensils that she would need. She tied on her apron, and turned on the radio. The radio is tuned to her favorite eighties station. Taste in music is one difference that Niles and Daphne share. He likes classical and opera, while she likes rock bands and people like Michael Jackson and George Michael. Over time they have learned to make compromises were music is concerned. Now that she has everything she needs it's time to start baking. As she starts to measure the flour, the song Girls just want to have fun is wafting through the radio. She can't help herself and starts to dance to the music.

Niles was glad to be home after the long day he had endured. As he walked into the apartment he heard the music coming from the kitchen. He set his briefcase down next to the fainting couch and took off his blazer. He called out to Daphne, but it was obvious that she didn't hear him over that retched music. He made his way to the door of the kitchen, and when he opened it the sight he saw put a smile on his face. There in the kitchen was his goddess dancing around the room and singing into a whisk. He just stood there in the doorway watching the beautiful sight before him. Daphne hadn't noticed him standing there watching her, so he took the opportunity to sneak up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist and kiss the side of her neck.

"Oh Niles you scared me. I didn't know you were home." Daphne said as she turned her head to give him a kiss.

"Well I called out to you when I first came into the apartment, but I guess you didn't hear me over the music. So watchya makin?" Niles said as he continued to hold his wife.

"I'm making a chocolate cake. I wanted to surprise you with it. I didn't expect you to be home so early. I thought you had an extra patient tonight?"

"I did but they ended up canceling. So you're making a chocolate cake huh. Can I have a little taste?" Niles tried to dip his finger into the bowl but Daphne slapped his had away.

"No you can't have any until it's finished. Now stop that." She laughed as he kept trying to stick his finger in bowl.

"Oh come on please. How about we make a deal; I will stop trying to put my finger in the bowl if you feed me a little bit off of your finger. Does that sound good?"

"I suppose that would be ok. One little taste, that's all." Daphne dipped her finger into the bowl and scooped a little bit of the batter onto her finger. She moved her finger towards Niles mouth, but at the last second she smeared the batter across his upper lip giving him a chocolate mustache.

"What was that for?" Niles asked laughing

"I don't know what came over me. All of a sudden I thought you would look really sexy with a chocolate mustache. I was right you do look sexy." She said seductively.

"Well I wonder how you would look with a mustache of your own." Niles dipped his finger in the bowl and scooped some batter onto his finger and smeared it across Daphne's upper lip.

"So what do you think?" Daphne asked modeling her new look.

"You kinda look like your mother." He said laughing. Daphne hit him hard on his arm.

"Oh ya well I wonder what you're going to look like with gray hair like your fathers." She took a handful of flour and dumped it on Niles' head.

"Oh it's on. Come here" Niles said as he grabbed the bowl of batter and stated smearing it all over Daphne's face and neck.

Before long a full on food fight had begun. They both started throwing what ever they could get their hands on. The kitchen was covered in flour and chocolate and sugar. Niles was the first to surrender.

"Okay, okay let's call a truce. Daphne put down the flour."

"Only if you put the batter down."

"Alright we'll do it together. Ready on the count of three: one... two… three." Both of them put their weapons down.

As they both looked around the kitchen to admire their handy work, Niles surprisingly started to get choked up.

"Honey what's wrong?" Daphne asked with concern.

"Look at what we've done. The mess we made."

"I know you don't like things to get messy, but well have this cleaned up in no time. That's no reason to get upset."

"It's not that. When I'm with you I find myself doing things that I would never have dreamt about doing before you came into my life. The simple things that life has to offer like having a food fight with the most beautiful woman in the world. You've shown me a whole other side to life. You've taught how to have fun and stop being so uptight. I am truly happier than I've ever been and it's all because of you. I love you Daphne."

"Oh Niles I love you too." Daphne made her way over to where Niles was standing. Once she reached him she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a long passionate kiss that seemed to last forever.

Once the kiss broke Daphne made a suggestion that Niles simply could not refuse.

"Sweetheart what do you say we go up and take a shower. And then we can come back down here and clean up this mess." She said stroking his cheek.

"Lead the way my love." Niles replied giving her on more kiss.

**The End**


End file.
